Liés par la solitude
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Chigusa est un SDF, un jour il est recueilli par le très sympathique Rakan. Comment va se passer leur cohabitation à tous les deux ? Surtout s'ils commencent à avoir tous deux des sentiments ambigus envers l'autre.


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Tout à Sugiura-sensei.

**Warning :** Shonen-ai et allusion à un viol non décrit, rien d'explicite.

**Résumé :** Chigusa x Rakan. UA, Chigusa est un SDF, un jour il est recueilli par le très sympathique Rakan. Comment va se passer leur cohabitation à tous les deux ? Surtout s'ils commencent à avoir tous deux des sentiments ambigus envers l'autre.

Bonne lecture

**Liés par la solitude. **

L'automne était bien installé ce jour-là sur la ville. Le froid était déjà bien présent, et faisait grelotter tout le monde. Les étudiants qui se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux, étaient du même avis, et se hâtaient pour retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer.

Parmi eux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui aurait pu paraître normal. A ce détail près, toutes les filles se retournaient sur lui, il était beau, mignon et il avait des fleurs en mains. Il fallait dire qu'il avait la main si verte que toutes ces plantes poussaient incroyablement vite. De ce fait, il partait chaque matin avec une dizaine de bouquets, et revenait en général les mains vides.

Mais bientôt, l'hiver allait arriver, et Rakan Sawa voulait absolument préserver ces précieuses plantes. C'était surtout pour cette raison, et parce qu'il devait faire des courses, que le jeune homme se dépêchait de s'extraire de la masse estudiantine.

Il tourna à droite au carrefour, puis poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'épicerie. L'homme qui tenait le magasin sourit en le voyant arriver. « Bonjour Rakan. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien merci. Tenez, j'ai gardé ce bouquet exprès pour vous. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre gentillesse, et les bons prix que vous me faîtes à chaque fois. Ça me gênait un peu alors, je tenais à vous offrir un petit cadeau. » expliqua le jeune homme en tendant les fleurs.

« Il ne fallait pas voyons, ça me fait bien plaisir. Tu es le seul jeune homme qui soit encore si poli et serviable, dans tous ceux que je peux croiser. Et surtout tu es un excellent client. » sourit Monsieur Koriyama. Il attrapa le présent, et sentit un peu les fleurs avant de se tourner pour les mettre dans un vase.

« Oh ! Et bien, voyez-vous ça, vous avez beaucoup de succès monsieur Koriyama. Ce jeune homme semble tout à fait charmant. Et il est très mignon, vous allez fort bien ensemble. » C'était une dame assez âgée qui venait de parler, et de voir toute la scène. A sa remarque, Rakan rougit et secoua la tête pour la détromper.

« Non, vous faîtes erreur, je ne… » Le pauvre fut coupé par son épicier, assez joueur.

« Hé, hé, je n'ai jamais que 34 ans madame Hayato, et il est si beau et si persuasif. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Mais, monsieur enfin ! » rougit encore plus le jeune Sawa.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent de sa mine gênée et confuse, s'excusant maladroitement qu'ils adoraient le taquiner. L'étudiant soupira un peu, mais discrètement, et les salua avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses courses pour la semaine. En à peine dix minutes, il repassait devant son ami et paya ses achats, avec ses 5 % de réduction habituel.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son magasinier préféré, Rakan reprit la route de sa maison. Il n'avait jamais qu'une vingtaine de minute à marcher pour faire le chemin entre son école et sa maison. Mais ce jour-là, le reste de son trajet lui fit une surprise peu commune.

Alors qu'il passait devant une ruelle, il entendit un bruit bizarre et aussi, des éclats de voix. « Non, mais ce n'est pas des manières, sale plouc ! Fouillez pas mes poubelles, putain de SDF allez voir ailleurs. Allez ouste, virez d'ici ! Et que je ne vous revois plus. » Le garçon s'était figé et écoutait silencieusement cet homme sans cœur.

Il regarda alors qui venait de subir cette attaque immonde et raciste. Le jeune homme vit un couvercle à terre, puis un homme prostré à côté. Il était à demi allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'homme du restaurant balança un dernier coup dans le ventre du pauvre homme, remit le couvercle à sa place et rentra dans sa cuisine.

Dès qu'il vit la porte claqué, Rakan se précipita à côté du blessé. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient fermés, sûrement pour tenter de faire abstraction de la douleur. « Monsieur ? Mon dieu, ça va ? Je vais vous aider. » murmura le châtain doucement. L'homme se releva à demi à ses paroles.

« Hein ? Et maintenant vous agressez un gamin, décampez gros rustre, plus vite ! » Le gros restaurateur était revenu, sortant le reste de ses poubelles, et s'approcha dangereusement des deux garçons à terre.

« Arrêtez monsieur, je vous en prie. Il n'a rien fait, je voulais juste l'aider. »

Au contraire de calmer l'homme, son visage vira au pourpre. « Sale type, vous osez débaucher un gamin si angélique. Ne te laisse pas avoir par cette racaille gamin, viens. »

Le cuisinier allait toucher son épaule, quand le grand brun releva la tête et enlaça son sauveur. Le regard qu'il envoya à son bourreau aurait gelé n'importe qui sur place. « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Je ne m'en vais pas sans vous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur le cuisinier. Nous devons y aller. » dit Rakan en se relevant, avec l'autre par la même occasion. La scène était étrange en soi l'inconnu en haillons était trop grand pour son sauveur, logiquement sa taille et son poids auraient dû faire vaciller le garçon, mais il n'en était rien.

Le jeune homme tapota un peu l'épaule du blessé, et le soutint en passant son bras sur sa taille. L'homme du restaurant, trop ébahi, resta planté là, les bras ballants et les yeux ronds. Rakan quand à lui ramena le SDF chez lui. Ce dernier pendant le trajet regarda son nouvel ami. Il était superbe, pas très grand, il avait une taille fine mais assez fort pour le supporter, et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Très peu de jeunes auraient réagi ainsi pour un homme de sa condition.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison traditionnelle, entourée d'un magnifique jardin. L'étudiant s'empressa d'amener son invité à l'intérieur et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'assit sur son lit et le laissa seul une seconde, le temps qu'il attrape la trousse de soins. Mais quand il revint dans la chambre, il ne trouva personne.

Très vite, l'idée que l'homme allait s'enfuir le frappa au visage. Aussitôt, Rakan courut hors de sa chambre et fila dans l'escalier. L'homme était étalé en travers de ceux-ci. « Monsieur ? Oh, vous n'auriez pas du bouger, vous êtes blessé. » Le brun l'entendit parfaitement, il était faible, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez cet ange.

« Laisse-moi, je ne mérite pas ta pitié. » Sa voix était rauque, enrouée. Un rhume en plus de ses coups, génial !

« Arrêtez ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester ici. Allez, venez, vous devez à tout prix vous reposer, et me laisser faire. »

De nouveau, les deux garçons retournèrent à la chambre. La trousse qu'il avait laissée sur le lit fut ouverte rapidement. L'étudiant prépara aussi vite que possible, une bassine d'eau froide et un gant de toilette. Il retira la chemise déchirée de l'homme et lui passa le linge sur son torse et sur son visage. Ensuite, il soigna toutes les blessures du pauvre homme et l'allongea.

« Je vous en prie, rester dans ce lit, monsieur. Je vais aller vous préparer un bon bol de soupe pour votre rhume. Et ne pensez pas que c'est de la pitié, je ne supporte tout simplement pas qu'on blesse les gens, pour de bêtes raisons par-dessus le marché. Je reviens très vite. » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Appelle moi Chigusa Senrô, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. » murmura le plus âgé.

Rakan lui fit un sourire éblouissant et souffla un « je reviens » avant de descendre à la cuisine pour sustenter son malade. En quelques minutes, il mixa plusieurs légumes frais qu'il avait ramassés la veille. Aussitôt, il remonta, sur un plateau, le bol avec un peu de pain et un verre d'eau. Il posa le tout sur les genoux de son malade, préalablement assis confortablement dans le lit. Puis, il fouilla dans sa trousse de premier soins et y pris des cachets pour le rhume.

Le jeune homme s'attela, pendant que son nouvel ami mangeait, à sortir un futon pour passer sa nuit. « Attends, je vais changer de place. » murmura Senrô.

« Non ! Rester dans ce lit, s'il vous plait. Ça me fait plaisir, et en m'installant ici, j'entendrais si vous avez besoin de moi pendant la nuit. »

Son explication si sincère et ses yeux de biche eurent raison du malade. « Mais, j'ai l'impression que tu es mon serviteur. Ça me gêne trop. »

« Allons, le coupa Rakan, je veux juste que vous soyez bien. Vous m'avez protégé toute à l'heure, j'aimerais vous rendre la pareille. Et puis, j'adore cuisiner et me rendre utile, alors ne vous inquiéter de rien. »

Décidément, il était impossible de résister à cet ange de bonté, même un cœur de pierre se serait laisser séduire. Le garçon le laissa à ses réflexions, et s'approcha de son bureau afin de faire ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps, Senrô scanna la pièce. Pour un garçon s'était affreusement bien rangé et propre. La décoration était toute simple, le lit, le bureau, accompagné par une commode et une garde robe. Les murs étaient presque nus à l'exception de quelques affiches ou de planning pour la journée.

Chigusa remercia le ciel silencieusement d'avoir crée et mis sur sa route ce jeune ange. Il semblait juste parfait, prévenant, gentil, travailleur et juste magnifique. Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir été abandonné par son petit-copain. Il avait perdu son boulot, il y avait de cela trois semaines, et les choses n'avaient été qu'en s'empirant. Moins d'une semaine après, les disputes entre lui et son amant se transformaient en guerre. Il l'avait plaqué quand l'autre s'en était mis à le conspuer et à détruire le peu qu'il lui appartenait dans le studio. De ce dernier tête-à-tête, il n'avait pu récupérer que le tee-shirt troué qu'il avait sur le dos et un jean sale.

Jusqu'alors, il avait survécu en offrant ses services pour une bouchée de pain. Son domaine de prédilection s'était enseigné l'histoire. La crise économique touchait tout le monde mais les écoles se trouvaient très touchées, et des restrictions devaient être faites. Et puis, beaucoup étaient plus compétents que lui, selon le directeur de son établissement. Ce maudit Kinrei aurait de ses nouvelles un de ces jours, tout était de sa faute à lui, et son air suffisant. Mais plus que tout, il s'était laissé emporter, il l'avait insulté alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Sans preuves pour prouver que ce salaud abusait de sa position sur les élèves pour les traiter comme des esclaves ou pire.

Tout ça pour dire que l'arrivée de ce petit brun lui offrait littéralement un oasis en plein désert. Malgré cela, il avait la sensation de profiter de la naïveté du garçon. Il se jura de ne pas l'encombrer longtemps. Demain, il devrait s'absenter pour ses études, il partirait pendant la journée, en lui laissant un mot pour ne pas être un vrai goujat. Rakan ne se doutait nullement de ses pensées quand il lui proposa de prendre un bain, après avoir clôturé ses devoirs.

« Il vaut mieux, je sens mauvais et je ne veux pas t'indisposer et empester ton lit. » répondit-il avec un air coupable.

« Arrêtez ! » Il avait crié… mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, l'homme semblait n'avoir aucune estime de soi. Qu'avait-il vécu pour le rendre si placide et effrayé d'embêter son monde ? Rakan se le demandait, il n'osa cependant pas lui demander directement. « Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle de bain. » termina-t-il.

L'homme le suivit avec un pauvre sourire, ainsi le brun pouvait aussi s'énerver… qu'il était rafraîchissant, si différent de ceux qu'il avait fréquenté avant. Il investit donc la salle d'eau sur ordre du garçon, lui indiquant au passage où se trouvait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Senrô fut propre comme un sou neuf, mais il constata rapidement que ses vêtements avaient disparu. Gêné de ces circonstances, il héla le jeune Sawa.

« Sawa-kun ? »

« Oui, monsieur Senrô ? Il vous manque quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu… Je ne retrouve pas mes vêtements. Pourrais-tu me les rendre ? »

« Impossible. »

'_Hein ? Mais je ne vais pas me balader nu dans cette maison ! __Je me demande s'il comprend le danger. Si jamais quelqu'un me reconnaît et me voit à poil devant ce gamin, je serais coupable d'exhibitionnisme devant un mineur ! Respire, Chigusa. Il doit y avoir une explication. Il ne les aurait pas jeté sans mon accord.' _

« Mais, Sawa-kun… Je suis nu là, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »

Un petit silence lui répondit, et enfin, un bruit l'avertit de la présence du jeune devant la porte.

« Tenez. J'avais oublié de prévoir un pyjama, excusez-moi. Ce yukata devrait être à votre taille, il était à mon grand-père. »

Il attrapa aussitôt le vêtement en remerciant son jeune ami. Aussitôt qu'il eut refermé les pans de l'habit, il sortit de la pièce. Chigusa trouva Rakan dans la chambre à coucher.

« Encore désolé pour cet oubli. Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli. » s'excusa le jeune.

« Ce n'est rien, et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de ma faute. J'ai débarqué dans ta vie sans crier gare. Cela dit, puis-je savoir où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Oh. Je voulais les laver, mais ils étaient si déchirés que je les ai laissé sur cette chaise. Je vous prêterai des vêtements de mon grand-père à la place. Vous avez la même taille que lui à peu près, je pense qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui vous plaira. Ce sera juste le temps d'acheter de quoi vous habillez bien sûr. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil à la mention du grand-père de son nouvel ami. Où était-il ? Et qui y avait-il d'autre dans cette maison ? Il trouvait cela étrange de n'avoir vu personne.

« Où est ton grand-père au fait. Je ne l'ai pas vu, et j'aimerais le remercier pour ses habits et aussi de t'avoir si bien élevé. » demanda Chigusa.

« Heu… Il est mort, il y a quelques mois. Peu après ma mère d'ailleurs. Et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je vis seul ici mais je ne me sens pas seul rassurez-vous. » termina-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de l'homme changer.

Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'adulte l'enlaça fortement. Pour le coup, le jeune homme était tendu mais en quelques secondes, de fines larmes dévalèrent ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le yukata de son invité. Dire qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, ni quand ils les avaient perdus, ni quand on le plaignait dans le quartier, quand les voisins croyaient qu'il ne les entendait pas. Il craquait devant un inconnu, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet étranger. Cet homme venait de casser sa barrière, et, en un sens, cela le soulagea. Il se laissa donc aller, pleura et raconta de façon hachée ce qui leur était arrivé et comment il l'avait vécu. D'épuisement, il s'endormit entre les bras du professeur. Ce dernier le posa délicatement sur le lit. Pas question de le laisser sur le sol. Il voulait s'assoupir également mais la main du garçon enserrait un bout de son vêtement. Senrô s'arrangea alors pour se faire une place dans le lit et glissa dans le sommeil, serré contre le pauvre orphelin.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le plus jeune des deux garçons qui se réveilla en premier. Il faillit laisser échapper un cri en voyant Chigusa aussi proche de lui dans son lit. Que faisaient-ils dans cette position ? Ah ! Il se souvenait qu'il avait craqué dans ses bras, qu'il s'était lâchement lamenté sur l'épaule de ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Il rougit un peu à ce souvenir gênant, mais se secoua un peu, il devait s'extirper de là, le petit-déjeuner ne se ferait pas seul. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à sortir du lit, puis à atteindre la porte sans réveiller le sans-abri.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha autant qu'il put pour organiser un plateau à son invité, après s'être préparé son bentô et pris son petit déjeuner. Il devrait partir à l'école dans peu de temps, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne le voie pas réveillé avant de partir. Cependant, l'homme papillonna des yeux quand il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

« Voilà, le petit-déjeuner. Allez-y à votre aise, je vais devoir partir en cours. Servez-vous de tous ce dont vous avez besoin, ne vous gênez pas. A ce soir, monsieur Senrô. »

« Heu… au revoir, Sawa-kun. » balbutia l'adulte prit au dépourvu, et encore à moitié assoupi.

Il ne vit que le dos du garçon avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Profitant de ce dernier répit, Chigusa avala la préparation de son jeune ami. Puis, il s'approcha doucement du bureau, prit une feuille, un stylo et écrivit. Le brun laissa son message en évidence sur la table de travail, puis quitta les lieux, après avoir renfilé ses vêtements déchirés. Il aurait tant aimé rester dans cette maison accueillante avec ce charmant garçon, mais sa morale et sa froide logique l'en empêchait. Quiconque le verrait, lui, avec Rakan, ce jeune parfait, ferait de ce pauvre bon cœur un paria, et cela il se l'interdisait. L'homme repartit donc dans le froid mordant, sans idée de destination.

Dans l'après-midi, Rakan s'arrêta à un magasin de vêtements, Chigusa en aurait bien besoin. Ceux de son grand-père pouvaient aller un temps, mais cela ferait sans doute plaisir à son ami d'avoir des affaires rien qu'à lui. Il trouva vite plusieurs pantalons, tee-shirts, veste et chaussures, et des sous-vêtements appropriés. Le jeune garçon retourna ensuite chez lui, n'oubliant pas de réfléchir au dîner.

« Je suis rentré. » annonça-t-il en passant le seuil. Le silence lui sauta en plein visage, d'un coup, un sentiment immense de solitude le submergea. L'étudiant laissa tomber ses sacs à terre, montant les marches avec la peur au ventre. Il remarqua très vite le papier sur son bureau, l'alarmant un peu plus.

_Cher Sawa-kun, _

_Je suis désolé de partir tel un voleur. Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai rien pris. J'ai laissé le yukata de ton grand-père sur le lit, et repris mes vêtements. Sache que je conserverai ton souvenir comme un bien précieux. Ton accueil si chaleureux et sincère m'a redonné espoir… seulement, je sais que tout ceci est mal. Tu es si jeune et, pardonne-moi, naïf, je ne veux en aucun cas profiter de toi et de ta bienveillance, je ne le mérite guère. _

_Un homme comme moi te jetterait le discrédit, les voisins jaseraient et je ne veux pas que tu supportes cela. C'est pourquoi, je te demande de m'oublier. _

_Ferme bien ta porte à clé ! Ce matin tu as sans doute oublié de le faire, croyant que je resterai près d'un être si pur, qui me rappellerait mes fautes passées. Accepte mes excuses, je sors de ta vie, mais resterai un ami silencieux. Je sais que tu me trouveras quand tu auras besoin de moi. Moi-même, je n'aurais qu'à penser à une fleur pour retrouver le chemin de ta maison (ton jardin parle de lui-même). _

_Au revoir, _

_Chigusa Senrô. _

Les larmes dévalèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un qu'il considérait déjà comme son ami l'abandonnait… ça faisait si mal ! Certes, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu mais cet homme lui avait paru si gentil et mélancolique, un autre lui en quelque sorte. Il avait juste pensé qu'ainsi, à eux deux, ils pourraient parvenir à oublier leur solitude et à forger une amitié solide et sincère. Et puis qu'en avait-il à faire des voisins, franchement ! Ce qui le perturbait plus c'était le passé trouble qui enveloppait le brun. Que voulait-il dire par ses fautes passées ?

Il rejeta ses pensées pour l'instant, il commençait à avoir faim. Rakan récupéra ses sacs de courses et mangea rapidement. Après s'être occupé de ses devoirs, il avisa les autres sachets, ceux avec les vêtements pour Chigusa. Le jeune garçon prit une résolution en regardant cette unique preuve que quelqu'un avait occupé cet endroit avec lui. Il le retrouverait coûte que coûte, il trouverait bien un moyen de ramener son nouvel ami à la raison. Sa fierté en prendrait sûrement un coup, mais jamais il ne laisserait un de ses amis dans le besoin, et le froid.

Ainsi donc, après le lycée le lendemain, il décida de retourner au lieu de leur première rencontre. Il n'y trouvera rien bien sûr mais n'en démordit pas. Il repensa aux mots de la lettre. '_Je sais que tu me trouveras quand tu auras besoin de moi. Moi-même, je n'aurais qu'à penser à une fleur pour retrouver le chemin de ta maison'_ avait-il écrit. Le brun se calma donc et s'interrogea, à quoi lui faisait penser l'homme. Outre un air perdu et la peur qu'il avait perçue chez lui, c'était son odeur qui l'avait marqué ! Il sentait bon malgré son passage à la rue. Il rejeta l'idée d'un magasin de parfum, ça n'aurait pas été son genre, il en était persuadé. Non, c'était plus caractéristique… comme une odeur naturelle… du bois, la senteur parfumée et prononcée d'une forêt ou d'un bosquet.

Sans plus tarder, Sawa courut vers l'orée du bois bordant la ville. Il y avait un sentier près de chez lui qui plus est, s'il ne parvenait pas à décider son ami, il retenterait sa chance plus tard. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait pour l'instant, il devait avant tout remettre la main sur Chigusa Senrô ! Il arriva bientôt à une clairière de sa connaissance… enfant, il venait y jouer souvent. Et il était là ! Appuyé contre un arbre, à moitié enseveli sous des feuilles d'arbres légèrement givrées, le grand brun était endormi.

Rakan s'approcha donc doucement, puis s'agenouilla à hauteur du fugueur. Il le contempla un instant. Il était beau avec ses cheveux en bataille qui lui couvraient de tant en tant les yeux à cause du vent. Ses pensées l'étonnèrent un peu, il n'était pas attaché à la beauté, et normalement ce genre d'idées aurait dû concerner des filles. Etrange pourtant, cela lui était venu naturellement et puis c'était la vérité, quiconque le voyait aurait dit en premier qu'il avait énormément de charme, même avec ses guenilles. Le garçon secoua la tête rapidement pour arrêter de penser à cela.

Sawa agrippa doucement l'épaule de son ami et l'appela doucement. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais l'homme se réveilla lentement.

« Mmm. » souffla l'endormi.

« Monsieur Senrô, réveillez-vous. » murmura le plus jeune.

« Hein ? Oh ! Rakan que fais-tu ici ? Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda l'adulte.

Le garçon acquiesça, faisant écarquiller les yeux de son ami.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi tout Rakan, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider. »

L'étudiant remua mal à l'aise, sur le coup de la surprise et de la solitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et comment le prendrait-il ? Il croirait sans doute qu'il était incapable de se gérer seul. Cependant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, son courage revint.

« Vous m'avez laissé seul. C'est ça le problème. Je croyais que nous étions amis. » Il se fit directement interrompre à ses mots.

« Nous le sommes Rakan. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais n'as-tu pas lu mon mot ? Les gens risquent de te regarder de travers. Tant que je le pourrais, je te préserverai de leur jugement accusateur. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Le jeune avait crié ! « Rien à faire des autres ! Vous, vous êtes différents d'eux. Je les entends vous savez. Plein de monde dit déjà que je suis bizarre avec toutes mes fleurs, je n'ai pratiquement pas d'ami à l'école. Ils savent que je vis seul, personne ne trouve ça normal pour un garçon de mon âge. Ils ont peut-être leurs problèmes de famille, mais pas moi. Ça va faire plus de six mois que je vis seul. Je croyais m'en sortir mais… vous m'avez démontré que je ne faisais que me cacher, pour ne pas souffrir. Je voulais juste rester avec vous, on est pareils et vous me rejetez aussi, ça fait si mal. Je … »

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer sa confession.

« Chut, Rakan. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être celui qui te ferait pleurer ou souffrir. Je croyais bien faire. Si tu connaissais mon passé tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne veux pas te mêler à mes histoires. » Ce fut à son tour d'être coupé.

« Alors racontez-le. Je vous ai tout dit sur moi. Partagez-le avec moi, je veux mieux vous connaître. S'il vous plaît, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous soulager aussi de votre peine. » Il lui avait dit ça en agrippant le col de son tee-shirt rapiécé, le forçant à le regarder, lui et ses yeux de biche.

« D'accord. Je vais te le dire mais promets-moi une chose avant. » murmura le grand brun.

« Je vous le promets quoi que ce soit. » répondit le garçon.

« Juste, ne me juge pas s'il te plait, et je souhaiterais que tu me voies toujours comme maintenant, même après ce que je vais te dire. »

« Je vous le jure. » réitéra le plus jeune.

« Bien. Au départ j'avais une bonne situation, j'étais prof d'histoire dans un collège du centre. J'avais mon petit appartement, et quelques amis. Mais tout à changer du jour au lendemain. Je me rappelle que tout à commencer à l'école, un mercredi. Après une interro que je leur avais donnée, un de mes étudiants était venu me voir. Il semblait gêné et rougissait, ne sachant apparemment pas comment m'aborder. J'ai lancé la conversation sur son impression avec le test. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'a confessé son problème. Il m'avait aperçu avec un homme un jour… il m'a vu l'embrasser depuis il se posait des questions. Je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu, lui expliquant que c'était à son âge qu'on faisait des expériences. »

« Quelque chose que je n'aurais du lui dire. Le lendemain, il a été surpris à embrasser un de ses camarades. Les deux ont été convoqués chez le directeur, Kinrei Kingen. Je fus appelé dans son bureau puisque j'étais également leur professeur principal. Je lui ai dit que je prenais l'entière responsabilité de ce dérapage, puisque c'était de ma faute, j'avais induit un élève dans une mauvaise voie. Il me congédia après m'avoir fait des remontrances et m'avoir assigné à surveiller les heures de colles pendant quelques temps. »

« Les deux étudiants s'en tirèrent avec un avertissement et quelques coups de règle sur les doigts. Tout aurait pu se finir là, si le lendemain, je n'avais surpris Kinrei à mener mon étudiant dans son bureau. Là, je l'ai entendu lui ordonner de se déshabiller, tu imagines la suite. Révolter contre cet acte immonde, j'ai déboulé dans la pièce, et ce sadique m'a souri en continuant à entrer et sortir du corps du gamin. Le pire c'est que Kei semblait apprécier ce viol. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Il avait juste très mal choisi sa première expérience. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est mis à rougir, il a détourné le regard. Kingen n'a pas apprécié mon intervention. Je ne devais apprendre que plus tard qu'il avait déjà commencé ce manège depuis longtemps. Je l'ai menacé de tout raconter, persuadé que l'étudiant porterait plainte. Je me trompais malheureusement. Il l'a convaincu de se taire, et il me vira. »

« Quand je rentrai chez moi, mon petit-ami était là. Quand il m'a vu aussi abattu, il a préféré déguerpir. Il est revenu quelques jours plus tard. Il venait m'emprunter de l'argent, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelque temps. Quand il a su que j'avais perdu mon boulot, il s'est énervé, a rompu avec moi, et, dans son accès de colère, a mis le feu à mes vêtements. On en est arrivé aux mains, d'où ses fringues en mauvais état. Bien évidemment, notre bruit avait attiré les voisins et le concierge, qui m'expulsa en apprenant que je n'avais plus de revenus. J'ai fini à errer dans la rue sans rien. Mes parents étaient morts alors que j'avais 5 ans. Je n'avais plus d'oncle ou de parents en vie pour m'héberger, je me suis résigné à rester dans les rues et à me débrouiller comme je pouvais. Voilà, tu sais tout. »

« Mais c'est immonde ! » s'insurgea le petit brun.

Il le savait, il baissa les yeux, blessé. « Alors, pars vite. » eut-il seulement la force de dire.

« Quoi ! Mais pas question. Ne me dis pas que tu crois que c'est toi que j'insulte ? » s'écria choqué le garçon.

« Qui d'autre pourrais-tu haïr à part moi ? »

« Mais ce sale type ! Le directeur, ce type t'a renvoyé ! Il est immonde, tout cela pour que tu ne puisses plus parler, et que personne ne te croie. Je déteste les gens comme lui. »

Cette rage si pure et juste troubla Chigusa, pensait-il vraiment cela ? Si tel était le cas, ce garçon était vraiment un don du ciel.

« Tu penses vraiment ça, Rakan ? Je veux dire, tu ne me considères pas comme seul responsable de ce désastre ? » s'enquit anxieusement le brun.

« Bien sûr enfin Chigusa. Qui te blâmerais de faire ton travail? C'était ton devoir d'aiguiller ce gars. La faute lui revient à lui pour ne pas avoir fait attention et à ce directeur vicieux qui a profité de lui. Non mais qui a pu te mettre dans la tête que tout était de ta faute ? Je parie que c'est cet homme ! C'est une vipère ma parole ! Ne le crois surtout pas ! Raah ! Ça m'énerve, il t'a vraiment enfoncé plus bas que terre, et ce serait toi qui devrait te sentir coupable ? Jamais, je n'accepterai cela. Reprends-toi tout de suite, tu m'entends ! C'est lui qui ne mérite pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. »

« En plus, ton petit ami n'était qu'un abruti fini ! Avec ce que tu me racontes, on aurait dit qu'il n'était avec toi que quand ça l'arrangeait. C'est pitoyable et révoltant, et ton ex concierge n'est pas mieux. Ils sont tous idiots ! Oublie les Chigusa ! Oublie tout ça ! Tu as droit au bonheur comme tout le monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme aussi admirable que toi serait un rebut de la société à cause d'imbéciles rétrogrades. Viens avec moi, reste avec moi. Je t'en prie ne t'inflige pas cela en plus, tu ferais trop plaisir à ces crétins. »

Son discours éloquent scotcha littéralement le prof. Quel idiot il avait été franchement, et il lui avait fallu cet ange de bonté pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Dans un sursaut de bonheur, il enlaça fermement son ami, son soleil, celui que le destin lui avait forgé, rien que pour lui. Des larmes de joie s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, il l'avait enfin trouvé ce bonheur d'être aimé.

« Merci Rakan. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as sauvé de cet enfer. »

L'autre lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant. « Et moi, tu m'as donné une famille. Je ne te laisserais plus partir, j'ai compris que je tenais à toi plus que tout. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais tu as réussi à atteindre mon cœur sans que je le sache. Merci Chigusa Senrô. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, goûtant leur tout nouveau bonheur. Ils rentrèrent chez eux heureux. Ils prirent un bon repas, après toutes ces émotions, et s'endormirent rapidement après avoir pris un bon bain chaud.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent une journée calme. Rakan partit à l'école, cette fois accompagné de son nouveau locataire. Celui-ci allait se proposer d'enseigner, le plus jeune lui révélant qu'il y avait un poste vacant dans le corps professoral. Par chance, la professeur d'histoire ne pouvait plus enseigner, elle avait l'âge de la retraite et se retira avec joie. Senrô fut donc engagé très vite. Bien sûr, son amitié avec Rakan ne passa pas inaperçue, ils se retrouvaient tous les midis pour manger et les étudiants en firent gorge chaude pendant un moment. Surtout les filles qui, voyant l'entente parfaite entre eux, les imaginaient plus proches que de simples amis. De plus, elles bavaient et fantasmaient sur leur beauté. Certaines allaient jusqu'à les prendre pour modèle pour leurs histoires, des fanfictions qui pullulaient sur le net d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris.

Cependant, quelques jours après l'arrivée de Chigusa dans ce lycée, alors que les deux amis rentraient, ils furent abordés par un homme. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, il portait un costume, sans cela on aurait pu le confondre avec une femme. Ce fut la réflexion du jeune Sawa, alors que Senrô reconnut un professeur de son ancien établissement.

« Senrô, enfin je vous retrouve. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Qu'y a-t-il Shigeka ? » demanda le brun.

« Heu… Bonjour à vous pour commencer. » Les deux lui répondirent puis il poursuivit. « Je vous cherchais. J'ai eu vent de la cause de votre renvoi. J'ai trouvé intolérable de la part du directeur de vous renvoyer ainsi, sans même de préavis. Après tout, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que votre travail en conseillant ce garçon. Bref, il a recommencé. J'en ai assez, il faut que ça s'arrête, j'ai peur chaque jour qu'il refile des maladies à ses pauvres enfants. Mais seul, je ne peux rien faire. Voudriez-vous m'aider ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Ce monstre ne doit plus sévir. » répondit l'autre professeur.

« Chigusa a raison. Je vais vous aider, moi aussi. »

« Pas question Rakan ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Reste en dehors de ça, ce type n'hésitera pas à te faire des choses. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, ni que tu prennes de risque inconsidéré. » répondit véhément le brun.

« Mais, je veux le faire. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, il ne se laissera pas approcher par vous. Il n'y a que les jeunes hommes qui l'attirent, je suis tout désigné et il n'arrivera pas à me faire quelque chose. Je te le promets, et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Cela toucha beaucoup l'homme, quand au blond, sur le coup, il se demanda qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, trouvant cela suspect.

Vu la détermination de chacun, l'expédition fut programmée pour le lendemain. Cela tombait bien, le jeudi les cours se finissaient tôt, ils auraient parfaitement le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'école et de s'occuper de ce directeur pourri. Et cela fut fait. Dès que possible, les trois hommes prirent le métro et se rendirent à l'école de Kingen. Ils avaient tout prévu, un appareil photo pour prendre le type sur le fait. Ainsi que des menottes que Narushige Shigeka avait empruntées à son policier de petit-ami, Tôji Tôno. Equipés, ils entrèrent de manière naturelle dans l'école et se dirigèrent calmement vers le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient répété dans le train leur scénario. Rakan allait se faire passer pour un étudiant voulant changer d'école, les deux autres se tiendraient derrière la porte pour réagir vite. De plus, Tôji avait été mis dans la confidence et se tenait prêt à tout instant au coup de fil de son petit copain pour appréhender le violeur.

Donc, le plus jeune des trois toqua doucement à la porte. « Entrez » lui dit-on de derrière le battant. Il s'exécuta et entra, saluant poliment l'homme. Kinrei Kingen n'était pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginé, gros, pas vraiment agréable à regarder. Bien au contraire, il était très beau, assez jeune et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Non pas vraiment un sourire, plus un rictus moqueur, presque calculateur quand ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

« Bienvenue, jeune homme, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir de rendez-vous cette après-midi. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Sa voix était douce, suave même, le pauvre garçon eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas montrer son dégoût vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Rakan Sawa, et j'aimerais changer d'école. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Puis-je connaître la raison de ce changement soudain ? » interrogea le directeur.

« Eh bien. Ma famille a déménagé, en raison du travail de mon père. Votre établissement est plus près de notre nouvelle maison, et à également une excellente réputation, c'est pourquoi mes parents ont pensé m'inscrire ici. Malheureusement, leur travail les a retenus, je suis donc venu seul. »

« Je vois. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et je ne peux que vous féliciter de nous avoir choisis. Votre éducation sera très complète ici. »

Il ne savait si ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de sous-entendus sur sa situation face à lui, et pas sur celle qui lui avait servie.

« Bien sûr, reprit l'étudiant, je suis conscient que je dois vous faire transférer mon dossier. Cependant, l'administration de mon ancienne école est assez occupée avec la fête de l'école, et quelques problèmes concernant des élèves à problèmes. » C'était Chigusa qui s'était occupé de son texte, et ses explications semblèrent fonctionner. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau mate l'écoutait silencieusement, hochant la tête, comprenant le problème.

« Vous avez vraiment bien fait de venir ici. L'environnement de mon établissement vous sécurisera. Les voyous et autres délinquants ne sont pas autorisés ici, ils sont aussitôt expulsés, dès leur première incartade. » répondit-il. « Soit, je patienterai pour votre dossier. J'aimerais juste entendre votre parcours scolaire, vos options et par pitié, décrispez-vous, vous êtes tendu comme une corde à linge. Enlevez votre veste, si ça peut vous aider. »

Ça y est, il commençait à attaquer. Rakan s'exécuta et s'exhorta au calme, il ne devait faire aucun faux pas. Il répondit donc à toutes les questions posées. Il dut expliquer qu'il ne pouvait prendre d'activités extrascolaires, puisqu'il devait aider ses parents à gérer la maison. Ce qui dans la réalité s'avérait être la quasi vérité.

« Bien. Sawa-kun, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Juste une dernière chose. Pour chaque dossier, je me dois de fournir une photo de mes étudiants. Permettez. » Kinrei lui tira aussitôt le portrait, avec un appareil sortit d'on ne sait où.

« Bien, mon petit. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous déshabillez. »

« Hein ? Ici ? Mais pourquoi monsieur ? » demanda vraiment surpris le garçon, c'était ainsi qu'il faisait ? Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi direct ?

« Allons, rassurez-vous. Il ne s'agit que d'une affaire de routine. Comprenez-vous, avant d'être directeur, j'ai exercé dans la médecine. Je fais toujours passer moi-même la visite médicale, c'est indispensable que je vérifie que vous n'ayez rien, ni allergie, ni que vous soyez sujet à une santé fragile. »

Rakan n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il conserva cependant son boxer. Pendant qu'il enlevait ces vêtements, l'autre se lécha les lèvres. Chigusa ne manqua rien de cela, prenant une photo bien cadrée des deux hommes, sans flash, bien sûr. Et là, les deux hommes cachés durent se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. La torture de leur jeune ami allait commencer maintenant.

« Vous avez une bonne constitution, Sawa-kun. » déclara l'adulte en effleurant du dos de sa main la colonne vertébrale de son nouvel élève. L'homme voyait parfaitement qu'il était nerveux, cela accéléra peut-être ses pulsions. Le directeur poussa une de ses jambes entre celles de sa victime, cherchant à le distraire en lui massant les épaules. Le garçon n'en menait pas large, il savait que c'était dangereux mais qu'il aille aussi loin lors d'une première rencontre, c'était complètement fou. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas son visage.

« Vraiment bien. » entendit-il, ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela annonçait tout à ses oreilles. Le petit brun se retrouva bientôt acculé, manipulé comme un pantin, il fut poussé sur le bureau. Il réprima un cri de douleur.

« Franchement, tu es trop mignon. Je vais te faire du bien, jeune Rakan. » murmura-t-il. L'étudiant songea sur le coup que Senrô avait fort bien fait de prendre un magnétophone, ainsi il n'y aurait pas moyen de s'y tromper.

Quoique… pourrait-il expliquer ce qu'il faisait de normal à un entretien en lui léchant les fesses à travers son slip à un juge. Il en doutait fortement, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait. Malgré que cet homme soit beau, il détestait cela, il n'y avait rien d'agréable à faire une chose pareille de cette façon. Le brun pria fort pour que tout finisse très vite.

Ce qui arriva heureusement tout de suite. Le dirigeant de l'école put juste passer sa langue trois fois sur le vêtement avant d'être attrapé par le col et menotté par son professeur de japonais.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Ce qu'on aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. » cracha Chigusa. Ce dernier se précipitait sur son colocataire, tandis que les deux blonds se faisaient face. Le pauvre jeune fut rhabillé en quatrième vitesse, et serré dans des bras protecteurs.

« Ça a marché alors. » sourit doucement l'étudiant.

« Oui. » lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille.

« Avec ça, Kingen, vous allez en prendre pour au moins dix ans. Surtout que, sans que vous le sachiez, j'ai pu prendre des photos d'autres élèves, et de votre jeu avec eux. Au moins, là-bas, vous aurez une petite idée du mal que vous avez fait à ses garçons. Les prisonniers affectionneront beaucoup votre joli visage, si vous voulez mon avis. » menaça d'un visage effrayant de colère un Shigeka révolté.

La police fut prévenue, l'homme arrêté, et les trois amis durent témoignés le moment venu pour mettre derrière les barreaux ce violeur en puissance, même si les clichés convainquirent rapidement le juge sur sa décision finale. Et enfin, Chigusa put vivre pleinement heureux, ayant retrouvé une vie parfaite, et un noble ami qui s'occupait de lui. Cependant, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois ces études finies, Rakan eut la surprise de voir Senrô lui déclarer sa flamme. Celui-ci avait passé l'année précédente à se retenir, et maintenant que son ami avait l'âge légal d'avoir des relations, il ne se priverait pas.

Evidemment, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Après une réflexion de plusieurs jours, le prof d'histoire eut sa réponse, il avait dit oui. Il faut dire que le garçon avait regardé le corps de son locataire quelques fois, ressentant une chaleur inexplicable dans son bas-ventre. Il avait préféré ne rien dire à son ami, avant d'avoir aplani ses sentiments, mais sa déclaration avait pour ainsi dire accélérer les choses. Leur relation se développa donc, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au tout début. De leur côté, Narushige et Tôji furent heureux pour eux, enfin… même si l'homme aux cheveux blonds trouvait toujours le garçon trop jeune et pur pour avoir ce genre de relation.

FIN.

Des reviews s'il vous plait? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants enclenché!)


End file.
